A circuit arrangement is known for obtaining a trigger signal from the ignition signal of an internal combustion engine which includes a threshold switch and in which the output signal of the circuit arrangement is dependent on the presence of a value above or below the selected threshold value. Because of various interfering factors in connection with the ignition system in internal combustion engines, such a circuit arrangement has proved to be overly susceptible to interference.